Slugterra King
by Nyral
Summary: El nuevo rey de Slugterra nacio, pero conforme va pasando el tiempo te das cuenta que siempre debe de pasar algo para que tu cambies. Basado en la pelicula de "The Lion King". Lo se un summary bien horrible


**Después de un regreso épico… otra vez, aquí les traigo un "one-shot" este va a estar basado en "THE LION KING", en este los personajes van a ser humanos para que estén enterados, LA VESTIMENTA ESTARÁ A SU CRITERIO, bueno a leer.**

En el reino de Slugterra se veía como todos iban emocionados hacia el castillo, pues hoy se dará a conocer al primogénito de la pareja Shane, los reyes de ese reino. El Rey que era más conocido como Will Shane veía, desde el balcón que daba vista a todo su reino, como todos estaban reunidos para la presentación de su hijo, y vio cómo se hacía un espacio libre para que un señor de la tercera edad caminaba en dirección al castillo, era el sabio Garfio Rojo, quien va ser el que ayudara con la ceremonia. Cuando Garfio Rojo llego a lado de Will, se dieron un abrazo fuertemente, mientras que Garfio felicitaba a Will para luego ver hacia su lado y ver como una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos azules se acercaba a ellos con un bulto en sus brazos.

Garfio Rojo se acercó a ella para ver el bulto y ver a un bebe de pocos cabellos negros, pero con reflejos azules, Garfio Rojo acerco su única mano, debido a que en una batalla perdió una mano que ahora en su lugar hay un garfio, de ahí su nombre, para poder acariciar la cabeza, el pequeño al sentir la mano del señor abrió sus ojos, revelando un color azul cielo, Garfio sonrió para luego le pidió a la madre que se acercara al borde del balcón, ella hizo caso para acercase a su esposo, quien la abrazo por la cintura y después darle un beso en su frente, para luego voltear a ver a su reino, Garfio se acercó a ellos y miro al reino para luego gritar.

— ¡Larga vida al próximo rey, Eli Shane! — después de gritar a eso el reino empezó a gritar de la emoción y aplaudir, pero lo que no sabían es que, desde lo más oscuro del castillo, un joven veía con odio a Will Shane, era Thaddius Blakk, quien era el hermano adoptivo de Will, él tenía un odio enorme por que el nunca será rey, ya que su "Hermano" tuvo a su progenitor, así que él va a crear un plan para poder tener el poder del reino, no sabe cuándo lo hará, pero será muy pronto.

…

Un niño de 13 años de pelos azules y ojos azules iba corriendo en busca de su mejor amiga, después de escuchar de lugar que le dijo su tío Thaddius, se llenó de mucha curiosidad, hasta el punto de querer ir a ese lugar, iba tan emocionado que se le olvido que su padre le había prohibió ir a ese lugar, cuando llego al patio de su hogar vio a su madre junto con la madre su amiga, quien era peli-roja de ojos color hazel, y en medio de ambas mujeres, una niña de su edad peli-roja y de ojos verdes esmeralda, sentada comiendo unas galletas.

— ¡Trixie! — la niña levanto la mirada para ver a su mejor amigo, esta le sonrió y levanto su mano para saludarlo, acción que fue devuelta por el niño, se acercó a su mejor amiga todo emocionado — acompáñame a un lugar.

— — ¿Y a qué lugar seria, si se podría saber, cielo? — le pregunto su madre cariñosamente. Eli se puso nervioso ya que no sabía que decir, y si dice la verdad, su madre le prohíbe salir a esa salida.

— A… campo callado — Trixie le miro extrañada ya que sabía que ese lugar no era uno de los favoritos de Eli. La madre Eli miro curiosa a su hija para luego voltear a ver a la madre de Trixie.

—¿Tú que piensas Kelly?

— Yo digo que está bien, Clary — Trixie emocionada de que su madre la deje ir, se levantó de su asiento para luego tomar de la mano a Eli e ir directo a la puerta, pero se detuvieron al oír la siguiente frase de la madre de Trixie — solo si van acompañados de Burpy — los niños se voltearon a ver para luego dirigir su mirada seria a un joven de pelo naranja quien los veía con una sonrisa sarcástica.

…

—¿A dónde quieres ir realmente, porque te conozco perfectamente para saber que tu odias la caverna campo callado? — le susurro Trixie al joven Shane, ellos dos van delante de Burpy para que así él podría vigilarlos mejor.

— No la odio, solo que no es de mi agrado… es muy callado — después de eso sintió un zape en su cabeza de parte de su mejor amiga — ¿Y por qué fue eso?

— Tonto, de ahí viene el nombre de ese lugar— después de decir eso Eli solo rodo los ojos — Ya dime…

— No iremos a esa caverna, iremos a la caverna oscura, mi tío Thaddius me conto que en ese lugar hay un castillo abandonado, así que mejor ir a verlo en persona — le dijo todo emocionado, pero aun susurrando para que Burpy no los escuche, miro a Trixie quien lo veía con una mirada de asombro — pero antes de ir ahí tenemos que separarnos de Burpy y así poder ir a esa caverna, mira tengo un plan…— se detuvieron por un momento para luego Eli le susurrara en el oído el plan, Burpy los miraba con unas sonrisa porque le recordaba cuando Will y Clary eran así, después de ver como Eli dejaba de susurrarle en el oído a Trixie, dijo algo que hizo que los pequeños lo miraran con extrañeza.

— Ustedes dos se verían muy bien juntos gobernando.

— ¿Qué? — soltaron los niños al mismo tiempo, Burpy soltó una pequeña carcajada.

— Joven Shane, usted acaba de encontrar a su reina — ambos niños se voltearon a ver para luego soltar una mueca de asco, para luego negar. Burpy soltó una carcajada, para luego decir — Joven Shane, así fue como su padre y su madre se enamoraron, primero fueron mejores amigos para luego ser esposos, eso va a pasar con ustedes, yo veo un futuro en donde ustedes dos gobiernen juntos.

— Eso no va a pasar, Trixie y yo somos y siempre seremos mejores amigos, y yo voy a gobernar yo solo, cuando sea rey voy a eliminar esa regla.

— Eso no se podrá hacer, debido a que es una tradición en esta familia y solo el rey podrá quitar esa regla

— Pero Eli será el próximo rey — cuestiono Trixie, Burpy iba a hablar, pero Eli lo interrumpió

— Si… tendrás que obedecerme en todo — respondió Eli con una sonrisa victoriosa, mientras señalaba a Burpy.

— Pero todavía no lo eres, y temo que, con esa actitud, el reino de Slugterra tendrá un rey muy infantil — se quejó Burpy para luego seguir caminando, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar Eli se puso enfrente de él logrando que se detuviera.

— Yo no lo creo así… — se quejó Eli para luego seguir — _Poderoso rey seré, sin oposición… _— empezó a cantar Eli para luego ser interrumpido por Burpy.

— _Pues yo nunca he visto un rey que no tenga esposa _— reclamo Burpy para luego moverse para otro lado y seguir avanzando

— _Nunca ha habido nadie así, seré la sensación. Observa como ataco yo, te causo un gran temor. _—dijo para luego saltar a la espalda de Burpy, quien lo agarro desprevenido haciendo que caiga y logrando que su cara cayera en un charco de lodo, ambos niños soltaron una risa.

— _Pues, no parece nada excepcional_ — soltó Burpy mientras levantaba su cara del lodo y se la limpiaba, pero se levantó rápidamente al ver como los dos niños se iban corriendo.

— _Yo quisiera ya, ser un rey _— soltó todo emocionado Eli mientras iba corriendo junto con Trixie entre la gente que había en la caverna en la que se encontraban. Iban a seguir corriendo, pero Burpy se puso en medio de ambos niños, logrando que Trixie estuviera detrás de Burpy e Eli enfrente de Burpy.

— _Píense bien y verá que aún le falta mucho, alteza_ — le reprocho Burpy mirando a Eli.

— _Nadie que me diga_… — le respondido Eli, mientras que Trixie le hacía caras a Burpy, _"Bueno, cuando dije que…"_ quiso decir Burpy, pero fue interrumpido por Trixie.

— _Lo que debo hacer _— le continuo Trixie haciendo que Burpy volteara a verla y ahora era Eli quien le hacía caras. _"Quise decir que…"_ otra vez no acabo su frase porque lo volvieron a interrumpir.

— _Nadie que me diga_… — volvió a decir Eli, haciendo que Burpy volviera a mirarlo y ahora logrando que Trixie le hiciera caras. _"Pero no se da cuenta…"_ fue interrumpido otra vez.

— _Como debo de ser _— dijeron ambos niños para luego ir corriendo hacia unos caballos y subirse en ellos, logrando que los caballos se fueran corriendo.

— _¡Pero mire aquí_! — reclamo Burpy para ir detrás de los niños, quienes ya se bajaron de los caballos y ahora iban corriendo.

— _Libre de explorar seré_ — siguió Eli, Burpy escucho y trato de correr más rápido hacia ellos

— _¡Bueno, definitivamente eso no_! — soltó Burpy preocupado siguiendo a los niños, las personas de la caverna veían la escena divertidos.

— _Todo lo que quiera haré _— canto Eli todo emocionado, él y Trixie seguían corriendo.

— _Usted y yo tenemos que, de cara a cara hablar _— Burpy iba seguir, pero por estar mirando a los niños no vio como dos señores llevaban cargando unos palos gruesos logrando que Burpy se golpe con ellos en la frente haciendo que termine en el suelo con estrellas volando en su cabeza, Eli y Trixie se acercaron a él para verlo ahí tirado en el suelo.

— _Mira nada más al rey quien quiere aconsejar _— canto Eli en un tono burlesco al ver a Burpy tirado en el suelo, para luego tomar de la mano a Trixie e irse corriendo otra vez, Burpy logro levantarse y vio como ambos niños se iban corriendo, para luego negar con su cabeza.

— _Si este es el rumbo que llevamos, yo no voy _— canto Burpy para luego darse la vuelta y tratar de irse — _Lejos yo me voy de Slugterra, no me voy a quedar _— pero como él es fiel a Will se resignó y se volvió a dar la vuelta para buscar a los niños y lo siguiente que vio es como Eli se subía a una pila de cajas para quedar más alto y a la vista de todos — _El chico cada día está más mal._

— _Yo quisiera ya ser un rey _— siguió cantando Eli mientras se levantaba en la pila de cajas y estiraba sus brazos, las personas se dirigieron a donde él estaba para ver su espectáculo. — _Miren por aquí-í _— señalo su lado izquierdo haciendo que la gente vea hacia ese lado. — _Miren por allá-á_ — ahora señalo a su derecha y la gente vio a ese lado, para luego volver a levantar sus brazos y gritar y al mismo tiempo cantando — _Donde me vean, seré una estrella_ — Burpy quien lo estaba viendo entre la multitud, llevo su mano a su frente para luego decir _"Aun no"._

— _Y con cada persona compartir _— empezaron a cantar las personas, Eli volteo a ver a Trixie con una sonrisa y ella se lo devolvió para luego hacer una seña con su cabeza dando a entender que tenían una oportunidad para irse, Eli asintió para luego bajarse de las cajas —_Bien fuerte, por doquier se puede oír_ — Eli agarro la mano de Trixie y se fueron corriendo, Burpy no podía verlos gracias al montón de personas quienes estaban bailando y cantando. — _Lo que el Rey Eli tiene que decir._

— _Quiero ya ser el rey _— Gritaron ambos niños mientras huían de Burpy — _Quiero ya ser el rey_ — volvió decir Eli para voltear a ver a Trixie y ver que ella estaba sonriendo, así que le correspondió. — _Quiero ya… ser el rey._ —finalizo Eli mientras volteaba ver atrás para ver como Burppy los trataba de buscar, pero no lo lograba, así que gracias a esa distracción Eli y Trixie se fueron corriendo hacia las cavernas oscuras.

— Will va a matarme — soltó Bupy todo preocupado al ya no encontrar a ambos niños.

…


End file.
